After the Jedi Order
by AnimusJediWitch
Summary: AU. Anakin is heartbroken when Ahsoka leaves the Jedi Order, her home except her first few years of life. He stayed in his room, only talking to Padme, who had been the first and last to see Ahsoka. She had given the Togruta enough credits to hitch a ride on a ship, despite the younger girls protests. But nobody has heard from the young Togruta since... (Currently being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Star Wars the Clone wars or any of the characters.**

* * *

It had been a month since Ahsoka left the order and Anakin was STILL brooding. Half because of Ahsoka's departure and Padmé's disappearance. While Ahsoka was his apprentice, he never realized how quiet and downtrodden the Temple was. Padmé had been on a trip to Alderran when Separaists spotted her ship and chased her down. The Coucil ( and Anakin) had insisted she take more protection than just Clones. Clones were great on the battlefield and all, but they were just, well, Clones. After Ahsoka's trial, Padmé couldn't fully trust the council(not that she trusted them in the first place) and told Anakin not to come for " it is merely a trip to Alderran and with the war, the Republic can use as many spare Jedi as they can get" wee her exact words.

Anakin, upon hearing of Padmé's disappearance, went nuts, which further lead to the Council learning about his marriage. Thankfully, the Council had been more sympathic ever since Ahsoka's departure and let him off the hook for now. Which he suspected Obi-Wan had something to do with. So the Council sent him on meditative leave to a planet of his choice. Although he disliked the Council, he could see their reasoning. Him going after Padmé, could result in dire consequences. His attachment to her could cloud his judgement and make him do something, reckless, or something else he would regret in the future...

Ahsoka sat in the corner of her little home. She had found this tiny little shack in the middle of nowhere on Shili. It was one of those rare places where there were almost no tribes there, unclaimed land. When she arrived on Shili she could practically hear Anakin's voice in her head

"Are you kidding? You've lived at the Temple practically your whole life, how do you expect to survive?"

She ignored the voice and slammed up her mental shields, just in case it WAS the real Anakin contacting her through that bond they used to share, that was now weak and decayed after being neglected. The young Togruta barely ate, all plant life on Shili was poisonous and she had no hunting tools. Right now she could barely stay awake.

"Just one nap." She told herself." It's nothing."

She closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Anakin landed his ship on the world of the Togruta, Shili. His astromech droid, R2-D2 had scanned the ship and reported a malfunction in the hyperdrive system. Anakin landed the ship on the nearest planet which just happened to be Shili.

His comlink suddenly beeped

"Skywalker."

"Good evening, Skywalker, how are you faring?"

"Good, and you Master Plo?"

"I wish I could say the same. We have a situation here. Apparently, Senator Admidala's chop seems to have crashed due to sever damage to the ship. Master Ti and Master Windu are currently looking for survivors. We thought it would be best to inform you."

"Thank you Master Plo. I greatly appreciate it."

"I have to go now. I am scheduled to teach a class of youlings soon. Farewell, and may the Force be with you."

"And with you Master."

The connection ended there. As soon as it did, Anakin felt a great disturbance in the Force. Slowly he traced the disturbance to his old bond with Ahsoka.

"What have you done now, Snips?" He groaned.

He was surprised to find her Force signature distant, almost weak. R2 beeped

"What is it now, buddy?"

R2 beeped and whistled.

"The hyperdrive can wait, there's something wrong in this planet."

R2 didn't say anything. So Anakin walked off into the woods. After walking for about 3 minutes he realized that he probably wasn't going to be able to find his way back to the ship, but right now it didn't matter. Anakin half expected an akul to come at him at any moment, but strangely, nothing came. After about 20 minutes if walking, he finally came to a same hut in the middle of nowhere.

"Huh." He thought." I thought there weren't any villages out here."

Anakin walked over to the hut and knocked on the door. Nobody answered, but he could still sense someone in there. After about 2 mins, Anakin finally gave up and quietly opened the door, which he was surprised to find is wasn't locked. He briefly glanced around the room, as first seeing no one. Then his eyes landed on a small figure sprawled out in one of the corners.

"Snips..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry for the wait and short chapter! Between school and other, things things have been tight. Mostly because I've been trying out for my school's volleyball team. Next time I update, I probably will do it on a weekend and hopefully that chapter will be longer. I'm thinking about doing a Plo POV. Because I'm kinda stuck on this part of the story... Anyway, leave a review if you'd like a chapter on Master Plo's part, and yes I am aware that he died in the purge anyway, but I like new things.**

* * *

Anakin rushed over to the small figure in the corner. He turned her on her back and felt for her pulse. Thankfully, it was still there and it wasn't that weak either, but, it was not as strong as it should have been. After scanning her with the Force, Anakin found out that she had small minor injures. Nothing that couldn't be healed with time though.

The Togruta's skin color was paler than normal and her breathing was quick and shallow. Anakin carefully picked her up. Back when she was his padawan, she was always light, and she still was. As he picked her up, Anakin made sure to be careful with her lekku. He remembered that once, they got captured on Hoth. While being held captive, Anakin remembered that the droids had once slapped her on her lekku and she instantly fell unconscious. After they were rescued, he had asked her why she blacked out when hit on her lekku, and she had explained that Togruta's lekku were sensitive, to put in simpler terms.

Surprisingly, on the way back there were no akul coming out wither, which Anakin found a bit weird. It was even getting dark out and there were still no akul. From what Ahsoka told him about her akul tooth headress, akul were supposed to be predators and attack whenever they pleased. So far, he'd seen none.

After some walking( Anakin actually found his way back to the ship) Anakin set Ahsoka down on the ground

"Artoo, watch over her."

In response the astromech droid, rolled over to where Ahsoka lay and stopped.

"Thanks buddy."

Anakin ran off into the ship to go look for the medical supplies.

Thanks to Obi-Wan, every ship that the Temple owned was now stocked with medical supplies. His reason? "I don't want to take any chances should you crash the ship Anakin."

And with Anakin's "splendid" flying skills, who could blame him?

Anakin had searched the entire ship for the entire ship for medical supplies and it just happened to be in the last place he would look in, didn't it? The bridge. That's where it was. The bridge. Of all places it just had to be there didn't it? He grabbed the box of meds and ran back outside.

The Togruta looked pretty much the same, but then again, he'd only been gone for few standard minutes. Anakin briefly scanned her over with the Force. Minor injuries, but nothing a few days of rest couldn't heal.

Anakin knew for a fact(and from experience) that if you are used to one planet's air, and you travel to another planet and stay there for a while you can get dizzy from the change in air. And if you don't take the correct medication, you could very well end up in a state similar to Ahsoka's. From what the healers had told him, Ahsoka was slightly more sensible to changes in the air than others. So, Master Yoda hadn't assigned her on any missions that were longer than 2 months.

Anakin quickly injected the serum that would adjust her lungs to foreign air into her. This case was not unlike Master Plo, who was a Kel Dor. He home world was a planet with little oxygen. When Plo first came to the Temple, he had to wear a breathing mask, which he still wore to this day.

After a while, Ahsoka's (sorta) pale skin began to brighten and color began to flood back into her face.

"Artoo, are there ANY edible plants here?"

R2 beeped a few times.

"No? Then we'll be living off of ration bars until Ahsoka teaches us how to hunt. I'll try to make something edible out of the ration bars."

Artoo beeped rapidly.

Anakin rolled his eyes.

" I'll only use some of the ration bars. That way, if something goes wrong, we still have some left."

Anakin then walked away. (AN: LAZY MOMENT!)

When he got back he got a surprise. Ahsoka was sitting up and looking around warily. The first time she looked in his direction, her eyes passed right over him. The second time she gasped and nearly shot up out of her position on the ground.

Due to her dizziness ( or that's what Anakin thought) she fell back down again. They both had a staring contest, which Anakin won when Ahsoka looked down. Her head tilted back up to meet his eyes again.

"Anakin..."

* * *

 **This Saturday or Sunday I will most likely be posting a new chapter. Until then, SEE YA! And have a nice week! ^_^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter is going to be short, but when you're studying for a history test, you kinda get writer's block.**

* * *

Jedi Master Plo Koon watched sadly as the Jedi temple slowly burned down. The Clones, and The Chancellor had betrayed them. Making it seem as the Jedi had turned against the Republic.

Plo had been one of the few Masters at the Temple when the clones started attacking. The Clones, they had been with them in battle and were now against them in battle.

Mace had gone after Palpatine, but Clones interrupted their brief duel, and as good a lightsaber duelist Master Windu was, Clones were not the same as battle droids and had better aim. Mace had been able to kill 2 clones before being attacked by the Chancellor. Clones shot his hand holding the lightsaber, leaving him defenseless. Palpatine pinned him down and took his head clean off without a second thought. Plo had seen the whole thing in the security tapes brought to him by Obi-Wan.

Plo could not help but think of the younglings as they were shot down by Clones. A group of them had hid in the Council chambers during the whole thing. As far of he knew of, Master T had smuggled them into a ship and sent them off to a planet, that she hoped would be safe for them. Then she herself had fled to Felucia and planned to stay there until needed.

Obi-Wan, Yoda, himself, and Shaak were the only surviving Jedi as far as they knew of. Obj-Wan had fled to "the dust ball of a planet" as Anakin called it. And Yoda had retreated the Dagobah.( AN: don't know if that's spelled correctly...)

Obi-Wan had tried to contact Anakin but apparently, during that time he was "unavailable". Plo had tried a few moments later and he answered. The first time, Obi-Wan had suggested that plo break the news about Senator Admidala's death to him, seeing as Anakin would probably yell at him to "look again" saying things like

"She can't be dead. She's not dead. LOOK AGAIN!"

And yet Anakin had slightly more respect for the other Council members than he did for Obi-Wan. Seeing as Plo was the only one who probably wouldn't lecture him about attachment, Obi-Wan had asked him to break the bad news.

Most of the younglings, padawans and knights were all and padawans had a hard time defending all the blaster bolts from different angles, and couldn't seem to kill the clones that they had either worked with, of heard stories about. The Knights stayed and fought, along with the Masters. Most of the Masters were killed by bombs dropped down upon the Temple. The Knights fought the Clones valiantly but were killed.

Plo could only hope that Anakin survived the purge, but so far, he had felt no change in the Force other than the slaughtering of the Jedi.

Anakin was strong enough, but he did have attachment issues. He probably couldn't kill his men even if he tried. Strangely enough, there was no sign of the 501st on the battlefield. Plo did hear that a few of the Clones were loyal to the general, the 501st must have been one of those and were executed for not following orders( AN: if you watch Star Wars rebels, it make way more sense).

Plo turned his attention back to the burning Temple. Obi-Wan and Yoda had already left. So where was he going to go...

* * *

 **Told ya it was a short chapter, sorry:). I tried to make it long as I could but failed :(. I apologize. Solve this equation: math test + history test + science test + fan fiction =?**

 **I don't mean to make it sound as if I don't like fanfiction, I LOVE FANFICTION! But with three tests, kinda hard to get on the computer without my mother noticing.**

 **Anyway, HAVE A GREAT WEEK!**

 **BTW, I probably won't be updating during the week, so check on the weekends and maybe there'll be a new chapter. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Togruta looked down again.

"What happened Ahsoka?"

She didn't answer.

"Ahsoka..."

There goes that warning tone for the _thousandth_ time, but she still didn't answer.

Then came the tingling sensation that came whenever someone looked through her mind. Her response to that was slamming up mental shields that on any other occasion her Master would have been proud of.

"Ahsoka..." He said for the 2nd time.

He finally got an response, she looked up at him

"What do you want to know?"she asked.

"Everything."

What if I don't want to tell you everything?"

Then at least tell me _part_ of it."

"Fine, landed here. Air was unusual. Fainted because the difference in air. Happy?"

He glared at her.

"Is Ventress a Jedi?" He asked in a voice that obviously said "no"

The Togruta winced."I fainted because the change in air, nothing more."

"And you did not have the proper medical supplies?"

"Kinda hard to get in the hospital when you're known as the person who bombed the Temple. Or get proper medical supplies. Even wearing a cloak, people recognized me and whispered behind my back,"she the one who bombed the Temple, beware, beware." Guess they don't know that a togruta's advance hearing plus Jedi senses, make it easy to hear them"

Anakin didn't say anything. She heard people talking about her? He though he cleared her name, but then again, people are so naïve, they believe what they first hear, and usually don't pa attention to anything that comes after that first belief.

He felt a flash of anger as he remembered Tarkin. She had saved his life at the Citadel ( granted she wasn't even supposed to be on that mission ) but she had still saved him. Along with her being with Piell (AN: don't know if that's spelled correctly...) who had told her his half if the nexus route.

She refused to tell the Chancellor, much to his disdain at the time, but instead honored Piell's last wish and told only the Council.

Anakin couldn't help but think about Padmé. Had she escaped? Did she die? Well, the second one was out because he would've felt her death, but then again, with the massacre of all the Jedi at the Temple he might've missed it.

It took both if them some time, but eventually they both realized that an uneasy silence had settled over the both of them.

Anakin realized it when he felt her mental shields slip, there was more to this, if he could just probe her thoughts without her noticing, he probably could find out more. But what else was there to know? She was a teenager fighting in a war, she's bound to have _some_ secrets. But he couldn't help but fell as if it were an invasion of privacy when he looked through her mind. He could still try couldn't he?

Ahsoka snapped out of her silent state when she felt her master shift through her mind. Whatever, he'd find out soon enough, why not just let him know now? So, she pretended not the notice, but flinched as he grasped hold of a certain memory.

* _flashback*_

 _Chancellor Palpatine waited behind his desk, his master plan had already began to unfurl. Barriss had betrayed the Jedi, then framed her friend for it. Ahsoka had gotten expelled from the order, but sadly, in his opinion, didn't get executed. But, she had helped him even more by leaving the order._

 _A knock came at the door. Oh yes, he'd been waiting for this._

 _"Come in." He said pleasantly ._

 _The door opened to revel and Togruta who looked as if she had recently been crying._

 _"I know you're behind thus war, Barriss told me everything."_

 _"Dear child, what are you talking about?"_

 _"Don't play dumb with me Darth Sidious."_

 _"So you've finally figured it out."_

 _"Yes and I know you plan to use me to turn my Ma- Anakin to the dark side."_

 _"Maybe so."_

 _"So now I've left, if you kill me here, your plan won't succeed, let mo go, and I'll kill you."_

 _"How touching."_

 _"..."_

 _"Your former master is already turning to the dark side in his own."_

 _"If you're the one who,s trying to turn him."_

 _"Child, I am trying to turn him but-_

 _*end of flashback*_

Ahsoka then threw up her mental shields again. Anakin looked at her.

"What was that?"

"A conversation."

"With the Chancellor?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but why did you shut me out?"

"Because that part was very painful."

"How so?"

"Later."

"Fine, can you stand?"

Ahsoka glared at him.

"I'm not a weak child."

"Doesn't matter, you fainted and could have injured you're self, rime we what happened last time you tried to get up?"

"I got up too quickly."

"Figured as much."Anakin mumbled under his breath.

He could've sworn that he looked away for only 5 seconds, but when he turned back around, she was already on her feet.

"Come on, snips, I recall a mission here where you yelled at Obi-Wan to stop him from going out in the night, which is when the akuls come out, yes?"

Ahsoka signed.

"Yes."

"Then let's get going."

He swiftly walked out of the makeshift campsite. Ahsoka reluctantly followed trailed by certain astromech droid...

* * *

 **AN: I'm pretty sure that is longer than my other chapters, but if not, I'm sorry. Anyway, whenever I post stories, expect them to be at one at a time and not until I'm either finished or almost finished with another story. Speaking of which the next chapter has a high possibility of being the last one for this story. Some of you may call it rushed, which is true, but I have this new story idea i just have to jot down.**

 **I'LL SEE YA LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

The pair walked in silence for a good 10 minutes of their walk. R2, maybe noticing their discomfort,or maybe not, beeped a few times. The two continued their walk. Again, the astromech beeped, but this time he cooed as well.

Finally the two stopped, or at least the Torgruta did.

"What is it Artooie?"

He beeped as his dome spun a few times **(AN: sorry, I don't speak drown binary :).**

"There aren't supposed to be any akuls out at this time of year, so quit worrying."

He whistled and beeped.

"Even if there was, Skyguy here has a weapon, if he doesn't activate it, I'll steal it and then kill it."

To which Anakin turned around and glared at Ahsoka.

Said girl shrugged and said,

"Half the time, I had to save you from battle droids because you were busy gawking over their machinery."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Artoo gave a few satisfied beeps, it wasn't exactly what he wanted to get them to do, but it was close enough.

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!" **(AN:pointless argument, I know, but I had writers block, couldn't help it.)**

Anakin rubbed his temples and said,

"Even after you left the Jedi, you still mangled to start an argument."

"So?"

"Snips..."

"Anakin..." She said, mocking his tone.

All of the sudden she picked up something using her montrals. Being a Torgruta, she could pick up movements using echolocation. Almost like really good human hearing.

"Anakin..."

"What?"

"Get down!"

Poor Anakin was barely even to open his mouth after Ahsoka gave that command. She pulled them under a tree with enough foliage to cover them from above. A ship flew over them. Although it was pretty high up, it was plain to anyone that it was a Separaist/Empire ship.

"I thought Shili was a neutral planet Snips."

"It is, but they always drifted towards the Separaists side for reasons unknown. If they were forced to pick a side they'd pick the Separarsits."

"Well that makes things a whole lot easier."

"Drop the act will ya?"

"Maybe."

Ahsoka groaned.

"Come on, I know somewhere that should keep is hidden for a little bit."

"Exactly where, Snips?"

"About half a click away."

"Wonderful."

"Right..."

After a painfully long walk, they finally arrived at a cliff dwelling.

"Here?"Anakin asked.

"Yes"

"Why does it look like a ghost town?"

"Because it is."

Anakin couldn't help but notice the slight drop in mood in her Force signature. Yes, he was keeping tabs in her through the Force. He was almost surprised she didn't sense him, then again, she might be ignoring him. Either that or she was out of practice and had no idea.

"Why here?"Anakin asked again, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled between them.

"Does it matter?"

"If the Empire knows about this place, yes."

"It's an old village, very few know about this place."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"Because maybe it was my old village."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why does it look like its destroyed?"

"Because," Ahsoka choked, "because it was destroyed by Dooku. His master, chancellor palpatine, Darth Sidious, whatever you want to call him, saw my future and apparently tried to keep it from happening. He sent Dooku after me, but he failed. I escaped but the village was destroyed. The Jedi had heard about the disturbance and sent Master Plo here only to find the village destroyed, he found me in one of the few still barely intact homes and took me to the temple. I've lived with the guilt to this day. It was because of me that all these people were killed."

"That was Dooku's fault not yours."

"He came here for me"

"You couldn't have known."

"Maybe so, but most kids my age were able to handle a small knife already."

Ahsoka led them to a medium sized rock near the wall of the cliff. With a little help from the Force, and Anakin, she moved the rock away enough for them to squeeze into the small hole that was previously concealed by the rock. Ahsoka climbed in. She turned around to look at Anakin.

"You coming?" She asked with a small smile.

She disappeared into the darkness. Anakin climbed in after her. After taking a few steps he waited for R2 to roll in, then sealed off the entrance with the rock again. He turned around again and gasped at how big the place was.

"Ahsoka?" He asked.

"What?" A voice said from next to him.

He jumped and turned to the voice.

"You need to stop doing that."

"Why would I stop when it's fun?"

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"What is this place?"

Ahsoka's eyes welled up with tears.

"My parents' old home."

*Slience*

"Anyway."Ahsoka said, "we'll live here for now."

"And if the Separaists find us?"

She smirked.

"Then we'll fight them."

* * *

 **AN:DONE!:) first fanfic, so how did I do? Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had to complete an essay, if I didn't turn it in on time I would get detention, then I wouldn't be able to update or write any new stories. THANK YOU, for all the support and reviews. Never would have been able to do it without you.**

 **New story coming up either next weekend, or next week. Depending on school, homework, and volleyball.**

 **Anyway, LUV U ALL! SEE U SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later

...

Life, on Shili, with Separaists hunting them down, was surprisingly going well. No one had discovered their little secret hideaway, not yet anyway. Every once in a while they had to hunt for food, but it wasn't that hard, unless there were storm troopers around that patrolled that part of the area. Usually they hunted at night, although some animals were out during the day. Akuls were still hibernating, at least for another, 2-3 weeks.

There was this one night where Ahsoka had a nightmare, it was about Order 66, Anakin turning to the dark side, you know the drill. Anakin was there to comfort her and assure her that he would never willingly turn to the dark side unless he was brutally forced to.

And there was this time where she forgot to put up her shields, so the pain and the grief of all the deaths of the younglings, padawans, Knights, and Masters, all came crashing down on her like water from a tidal wave. Although, after, feeling that for a brief 5 minutes she quickly raised her shields again, although not without scolding and a lecture from the one and only, Chosen One. You could say that she forgot to raise her shields because of the nightmare she had the night before.

It was now morning, and the Torgruta reluctantly got up out of bed. But only after Anakin threatened to dump cold, wait scratch that, FREEZING water on her. She had gotten a little sample of that the night before. So she wasn't a Jedi, well technically she was, she knew about the force, had training in the force, knows how to mediate ( although she hates it ), basically anything you can name that is related to Jedi. But someone, maybe the "oh-so-powerful-(and egotistical) son of the Force". INSISTED she know about politics. And maybe she had fallen asleep on the rather beaten up and old and uncomfortable, couch. Apparently, Mr. I-Will-Force-Her-To-Read-A-Boring-Book-Then-Dump-Cold-Water-On-Her, didn't want her napping, so he dumped a cup of cold water on her.

She had woken up, grabbed his lightsaber, via the Force, and started relentlessly attacking him. Eventually, she had him cornered, with _his own light saber_ at his neck. He apologized then grabbed his lightsaber, extinguished the blade. And kept a secure hold on it again.

"AHSOKA SNIPS TANO, GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT OR I WILL MAKE YOU MEDITATE FOR AN HOUR!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have a middle name, and even if I did, it isn't 'Snips'?" She mumbled.

"I guess you want to meditate, correct?"

"Really scary punishment, I'm going to die. Boo-hoo-hoo."

Eventually Anakin just walked into her room to just drag her out of bed.

"Jedi rise with the sun, Ahsoka get up."

"I'm tired. So, no."

"Please?"

"Why do you want me to get up anyway? We don't have anything to do nowadays." She mumbled from under the sheets.

"Because I'm bored."

"That's why you woke me up?" Ahsoka asked, her montrals now visible because she had pulled the bed sheets tight around her head.

"Yes."

"You threatened me with meditation because you were bored?"

"Yes and no." Anakin said sheepishly. "I need to you to read something I found in the other room."

"Why don't you read it yourself?"

"It's in Torgruti."

Ahsoka let out a stream of Togrutan curses that Anakin didn't and didn't want to understand.

"Where is it?" She said, finally getting out of bed.

Anakin led her to the main room where he picked up a piece of paper from the floor.

"Here." He said, handing it to her. "What does it say?"

Ahsoka accepted the paper from him and started to read it, in Torgruti. So, of course, Anakin didn't understand a word of it.

"What?" He finally asked.

Ahsoka looked up at him,"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"Yes."Anakin said firmly.

Ahsoka sighed, "It says."...

* * *

 **AN: don't kill me. I know, a cliffhanger, but truth is that I don't even know what I can make it say, if you want it to say a specific thing, leave a review, telling me what you want it to say, I'll try to make it work. If I do pick one but you are disappointed because yours didn't get picked, leave a review on the next chapter on whether or not you want me to create another story on all the ones that didn't get picked and their Alternate endings. If I get, maybe 7 or more reviews on creating that new story with all the endings that didn't get picked, then I will do that. Until next time, BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin listened intently as Ahsoka translated the text written in torgruti. Apparently it was coordinates which told where a secret Separatists Lab was. Anakin pondered over the new information in his head. If only they had known about this. It was on Jabiim, a Separatist-aligned planet. At least this explained how and why the Separatists were always coming up with new poisons and concoctions to torture the Jedi with.

Once Ahsoka was done reading the tiny scrap of paper, she threw it into a corner of the room, not that it went far, because we all know that unless you crumple it up, paper won't go far if you throw it.

"So," Anakin said, walking over to where she threw the piece of paper and picking it up "there's a Separatist Lab, hidden on Jabiim."

"Yep." Ahsoka replied cheerfully (yeah, cheerfully)

"And we haven't known about this for the whole duration of this war."

"Uh huh" Ahsoka said, suddenly finding great interest at looking at her nails.

"How did we not sense it?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. But can we get breakfast now? I'm starving."

Anakin glared at her for her obvious attempt to get out of his lecture. Ahsoka didn't notice, but she did cringe at his frustration she felt through the Force. Anakin opened his mouth to say something,must nothing came out as he sensed a disturbance in the felt it as well, tilting her head to the side a little, a trait Obi-Wan said she probably picked up from Anakin.

"Master?" She asked tentatively.

He made no sound as he reached for his comm-link.

"Master, the Separatists/ Empire are blocking our communications, we can't-oh."

Anakin had fiddled with the device and was able to get a connection through to his former master.

"Obi-Wan?"

There was a little bit of static, then a voice came over.

"Anakin? You survived?"

"Yes Obi-Wan, you don't expect the great 'Hero with No Fear' to die, do you?"

"That isn't relevant to this conversation Anakin. Where are you?"

"Stuck on Shili. All alone."

Ahsoka glared at him.

"Anakin, I can almost see the glare whoever is with you is giving you. Who is with you?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"A certain former apprentice of mine, I found stranded on Shili, who I decided to rake under my wing once more." Anakin said jokingly.

Ahsoka elbowed him in the ribs that time. Anakin let out a small "ow", before quickly regaining his composure.

"Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan said, still in shock.

"Enough beating around the bush Obi-Wan, did you feel the disturbance in the Force both Ahsoka and I felt earlier?"

"Yes, I did, but unlike you, I know what it is."

"Well, what is it?" Ahsoka asked, tired of being quiet.

"Anakin do you remember when Senator Admidala's ship crashed?"

"How could I forget?" Anakin mumbled, eyes downcast.

"Senator Admidala crashed?" asked Ahsoka," but I can still feel her force-"

"Later Ahsoka." Anakin said harshly, but then mumbled an apology.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Senator Admidala was shot down, but she managed to get into an escape pod and escape. We found her pod drifting around aimlessly in space and we brought her to Poliss Massa ,where we are now. I know you were aware of this Anakin, but she was pregnant, and proceeded to give birth to twins today. That was the disturbance you both felt. Both twins are strong with the Force. I had to hide their Force presences from Palpatine, since he couldn't get you, he'll most likely go after them. They are in hiding." Obi-Wan paused for a minute and it sounded like he was talking to someone else before speaking again, "I must go now, farewell, and May the Force be With You."

The signal cut. Anakin sighed and looked at Ahsoka.

"How about we have that breakfast now?"

 **AN: I'M BACK, IM NOT DEAD! You like? Yes, no, maybe so. Not really a lot to say... I had massive writer's block for the longest time, so now I've finally come back! The next update will most likely be in 2-3 weeks, sorry, but I think I'll update 'Target of the Separatists' next. I DID NOT KILL OFF PADMÈ, sorry for that, but hey, at least she's alive. Special thanks to katierosefun ( awesome writer, go check her out ) .5821 ( again, awesome writer, go check them out ) AND everyone who reviewed. Signing off until next time, bye**


End file.
